


Sign Swapping (drabbles) Part 3

by Leticheecopae



Series: Drabble Sector [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles that were prompted over on Tumblr. A new crack! pairing I have grown to love maybe a bit too much also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Swapping (drabbles) Part 3

**GamzeexDave**

**(Whipped Cream, Drugs)**

How Gamzee had managed to figure out how to spike whip-cream was beyond Dave’s ability to understand; but he had managed it. He hadn’t even fucking tasted it when he had stolen a finger full, well maybe a few finger fulls, out of the mixing bowl just to piss the clown off while he was setting up some sort of dessert tray. It’s what he had started doing, making deserts, to attempt to make up for the fact that he had fucking killed people off. For Gamzee it was his twisted way of trying to show he wasn’t so bad. He should have never stolen the bowl when Gamzee had finished topping the stuff off to lick it clean. Why the fuck did he have to be such a good cook?

So now here he was, staring at the ceiling, shades skewed from his sudden plummet to the floor. At least the floor had been nice enough to catch him, hold him, because currently it felt like gravity was trying to shift gears and take him the other way.

“Now how did you get up there motherfucker?”

And oh...that’s why it felt like gravity was reversed, because it had. With the realization Dave hit the floor hard, his god tier flight giving out and allowing the real floor to hold him for a while. He didn’t like the real floor, the ceiling was a better friend, plus the ceiling wouldn’t let Gamzee plant his foot on his back.

“Told you to wait motherfucker,” and Dave’s world spun as Gamzee rolled him over, pushing harder into his flesh than he needed too. “But even with all the time in the world at those fingertips of yours you can’t even be attempting a little patience,” Gamzee crouched as he said it, purple rimmed eyes looking right into Dave’s, his shades barely hanging on to the tip of his ears and nose. He wanted to kick out, move, anything as Gamzee looked at him with something that wasn’t quite a smile, but wasn’t quite blank either. It made Dave try to gulp. He felt the muscles of his throat rub together like sand paper. “Guess I should teach you about the ever wondrous virtue of our sister patience.”

He descended then, mouth going to Dave’s throat to bite and lick at it hollow, hands skimming over his body in ways that left his claws catching. It wasn’t quite painful, but it wasn’t all pleasure either the way Dave felt his skin being barely marked and marred, his clothes being torn and snagged. That didn’t mean his drugged brain wasn’t getting something from it, and slowly he felt himself grow hard. A few times he tried to push Gamzee away, but whatever drug that had laced the bottom of the bowl left him panting on the floor, feeling almost paralysed as his fingers twitched along with his dick. He let out a little moan and Gamzee’s mouth came to quite it, swallowing it down while fangs sliced Dave’s lips and took down red blood with his moans. One large hand palmed Dave through his pants, claws pricking just the slightest and making him moan into the hungry mouth above him. His hips snapped up barely, trying for more, begging for more, and then there was nothing.

“Now, you just all up and wait for that little miracle potion to ware off and then come find me. The more you try to move, more it’s going to hang on, so just lie still Bro. Just have some motherfucking patience with the world and then come find me.” Gamzee stood, long body seeming to go on forever as Dave’s eyes followed him, site focused on the red smattering on Gamzee’s lips. “And one more thing,” Gamzee said, head cocking to the side just slightly.

The kick to his chest made Dave let out a weeze, something most definitely bruising if not breaking.

“See ya around Strider.” Dave didn’t hear him leave, he was too busy trying to figure out what breathing was and why the floor was trying to rush up and meet him when he was already on it.

**Gamzee/Dave/Sollux/Eridan**

**(Please, Handcuffs)**

 

It was Sollux’s idea. All his fucking idea, and you had gone along with it like a good wriggler because god damn it you had to admit that Strider was a nice piece of ass. So here you are, arms behind your back, fingers tangled with the humans as you press your spines into each other. He’s all bone and muscle and if you press any harder he is going to fuse with you. Your hands are cuffed to his, Sollux is using his light show all over both of you, and with the eye covering you can’t see shit.

Dave is like a fire against you while two sets of hands trace over everything they can touch. Dave hasn’t said shit, has barely made a moan, and you have been doing your best to do the same. Those hands though, those fuckin HANDS are leaving lines of pain down every inch of you and the only way you can tell who is who is from the heat. Gamzee’s are almost cool, his blood temperature just above yours when at rest. With your heart in your gills your blood is probably the warmest it’s ever been. Sollux’s are almost as hot as Dave is, pressing into your sides and making you want to moan so fucking bad; but if the goddamn human can stand it then you sure as salt can.

You hold out till Sollux sinks his teeth into your thigh and hot breath goes over your bulge. That is where the light show is concentrated, over your fucking bulge so you can’t move it. Its aching like nothing you’ve ever felt before and with Sollux right there, breathing over it, its the worst kind of torture. You’re panting goes up, and behind you Dave’s does too. You can feel something wet dripping between your shoulder blades, something liquid fire hot and god why won’t Sollux just fucking TOUCH YOU!

You make a noise somewhere in your belly when the next bite is delivered, and it slips out your gills. Dave’s head falls back, and if you weren’t a few inches taller he would have brained himself on your horns.

“You want uth to fuck you yet?” Sollux asks from somewhere and the sound of it makes you snarl.

“Could bring you singing to the messiah's,” Gamzee says and his voice is so low and full of lust it makes you shiver against Dave, and you’re surprised when you feel him shiver right back. “Have you singing their praise as we pail you to the verge of sweet deadlight oblivion, tear you apart, and have you motherfucking begging to be put back together again so we can do the whole thing over. Just got to all up and say something.” Dave’s hands suddenly tangle with yours and you wonder what Gamzee is doing to him as you grip right back, Sollux’s split tongue sliding just outside the opening of your aching nook. You want him so badly, want anything inside you just to take that ache away.

“Come on ED. Thpeak up.” And that hot air is right over your entrance and fuck the world if you aren’t going to spread your legs farther and let out just the slightest of whimpers, because you fuckin WANT it enough you could die for just the hint of Sol’s tongue in you. You feel the words coming, feel them in the back of your throat and you hate them so fucking much. You grab Dave’s hands hard and don’t realize your fingers are tearing through his wrist til you feel him freeze and gasp, hands spazzing against yours and covering them in liquid heat.

“Please,” he says, the words slightly choked, and you freeze a bit.

“What did you do to break him firtht,” Sollux chuckles against your thigh.

“No fucking idea brother.” Gamzee replies and you feel your bugle try to thrash as your fingers massage the small cuts you have made, drawing more blood.

“Please,” Dave says again, pushing his hands back into yours.

“Please.” You say back, slicing Strider’s palms and feeling a dizziness at knowing you were his breaking point. Dave’s hands suddenly lunge to grip your ass as best they can. Your fingers dig into his wrists as his fingers massage your flesh, covering your skin in molten red. You say it together.

“Please.”

 

**Eridan/Sollux**

**(Face slapping, honey)**

Each time his hand connected there was a moment it would stick just the slightest before pulling back to hit again. The bastard had eaten the last of it, the last of the honey he had managed to keep hidden. The only honey he had that wasn’t mind honey and that he could eat freely. The smug, finned bastard had come into his room, torn it apart, and then eaten every last drop. Well, except for what was smeared over those thin black lips of his.

“I don’t know why you’re so mad,” He said through his shark gin, and this time when Sollux’s hand came down it was a fist, and he felt a flash of heat at the way Eridan flinched. “Stuff isn’t even all that good anyway.” Back to an open palmed slap, then punch, and why the fuck wasn’t Eridan doing anything!

“You thon of female woofbeatht, that was all I fucking had left. Do you know how hard it ith to find that thit now? Huh? I hadn’t even gotten to put it into the alchemizer. The numberth are lotht!” Sollux’s voice was low and angry, lisp more a hiss as the palm came down again, though Eridan grabbed it this time before it could connect.

“No they aren’t,” Eridan says with a smile, and the side of his face was swelling a deep, ugly violet. “Just have them up here instead.” He pointed to his head, and Sollux felt his face harden into blank mask.

“You alchemized it.” Its was statement, and when Eridan nodded the room filled with crackling psionics. “Tell me the number.” Eridan laughed.

“Now Sol, that’s not how you ask nicely is it?” He grinned wider and all Sollux wanted to do was bash those fishy fangs right into his skull.

“What do you want?” And he hated himself for asking, because he was almost sure he knew.

“That’s more like it,” Eridan’s voice was smooth, deep, and full of something that made Sollux want to shiver. He sat up and Sollux walked back on his knees so he was straddling Eridan’s thighs and not his chest. “For right now, I just want you to kiss me bloody,” Eridan said simply, his grin hanging on as he spoke. “But later, I want to see how a psionic holds up to electricity.”

Sollux said nothing for a moment, did nothing even as he feels his bulge twitch inside him at the words. Eridan just kept smiling before turning his head a little and put a finger to his cheek where a smear of honey was.

“Come get your honey Sol, maybe there will be more later.” The words made Sollux slap him again, face breaking into a snarl when his palm connected, and Eridan just laughed before his lips were claimed by sharp teeth. Sollux wouldn’t admit it, but when he drew blood from Eridan’s lips and lapped it away with the streaks of honey, he almost enjoyed it more than eating it straight. What the ‘it’ was he couldn’t quite pinpoint

 

**(breathplay, black)**

The ribbon was much too tight. Black and silky, longer than anything Sollux had seen in his life, and it was wrapped everywhere, Eridan holding the end that wasn’t tied firmly around his wrists. Eridan said he had found this in a human book that was about things that were as close to Kismessistude as humans got. He had told Sollux the ribbon was all about creating a pattern. He had never told him it was going to make him completely immobile, or that he was going to hit him good and hard over each temple to short out his psionics for a while.

“How’s it feel Sol,” Eridan asked, pulling the ribbon tight, the last loop of it wrapping around Sollux’s throat. The barest light of psionics attempted to pull at the ribbon, but it was no use. “How does it fuckin feel to be nothin but a sorry excuse of a troll, wrapped up and gaspin at the foot of someone so much better than you.” The ribbon pulled tighter and Sollux wheezed.

“You’re a worthe cheater than Vrithka,” Sollux wheezed out, head swimming from the blows to his head and the lack of air. Eridan just laughed, the hand that was not pulling on the ribbon reaching over to claw marks into Sollux’s thighs.

“Now when did I cheat? I told ya I was goin ta tie you up. Make sure you couldn’t move. You’re light show is fuckin cheatin Sol, so I made sure you chouldn’ use it.” The grin he gave Sollux was all teeth, some of them stained with yellow at the tips. He tried to say something, anything, but the ribbon was pulled until Sollux could almost feel the silk biting into his flesh, watched the world turn black around the edges as Eridan’s hand carved into his thighs, slid over his bulges. They were traitorous, the way they would wrap around Eridan’s hand, trying to draw those claws into his nook while his brain slowly died. It didn’t make it any less pleasurable feeling those claws prick him, his fading mind letting the feelings swim around inside him. Soon though, even his bulges lost their vigor with the lack of air. He was swimming in almost pure black bliss while his lungs burned themselves up.

Then the pressure was gone and he was pulling in air, drowning in it as pleasure flared and blossomed everywhere, making things burn so hot in his brain and body he was sure he would catch fire. He didn’t even realize he had cum till he stopped gasping, black dots pulsing in front of his eyes. Distantly he realized the hand on his bulges was gone and there was the sound of a zipper.

His moan was cut off as the ribbon was pulled taut again, the feeling of Eridan’s cool bulge sliding into him liquid nitrogen on fire.

**(Orgasm denial/chocolate)**

Rose had said that it could cause infection, at least with human women, if inserted straight into the body. As soon as Sollux had learned that he had decided to put the information to use. Causing Eridan some discomfort that would either go away on its own or force him to have to consult one of the two healers was just too good an idea to pass up. So he held the bottle to the sea dwellers nook and squirted in more of the brown syrup. He would have prefered honey, but like hell he was going to waste that on this asshole.

Eridan was already panting like the room was running out of air, and with the way his gills were flaring, maybe it was. Sollux grinned and ducked his head between Eridan’s spread thighs. The moan that met his ears made him lap harder, tongue delving deep while he held Eridan down mentally. He had started liking ropes better, thanks to the sea dweller, but now and again he prefered exerting his own power over Eridan. Literally.

“Sol you, I, ah.” Eridan’s words came out breathy and distant. When Sollux played with his nook it was like there was nothing left in his brain, only sparse words and sounds coming out. When Eridan could see Sollux’s face, see what he was doing to him, he was all sharp words and glares. Sollux couldn’t tell which he liked better.

“Fuck you, to he-he, oh gods.” The last words tilted upwards in pitch, the chocolate coated walls of Eridan’s insides clenched around his tongue, and Sollux stopped. The high keening that came from Eridan had Sollux leaning back, tongue licking his lips as it removed purple and brown.

“Need thomething ED?” He asked pressing the nozzle of the bottle to Eridan’s nook and slowly squeezing more inside.

“I fucking hate you.” His voice was almost a sob. Sollux sat and listened to him curse him for a few more moments before leaning back in, turning them back into moaned cries. Maybe this time he would let him finish. Maybe.

 

**(Genital torture/rope)**

The way Sollux arched with each turn of the knob made Eridan grin. It had been hard to knock him out, though it was the first sign that electricity had been a good idea. The stun gun that John had provided him had worked like a charm. It hadn’t been hard to convince him it was for a gag either, though he had to force Equius to help him turn up the voltage on it to make it even potent to troll flesh.

When he turned the knob down again Sollux collapsed limp onto the table. A few seconds of rest and then the knob was turned again, sending electricity through Sollux’s bound body. Every jolt sent wild currents of red and blue running over the yellow blood, making him look like he was attempting to destroy himself as every muscle went taut and he bit down so hard Eridan was happy he had decided on sticking the belt in his mouth. Another small stroke of genius.

A few garbled sounds came out of Sollux’s mouth behind the belt as Eridan ran a hand over one profusely sweating thigh. He traced it up to the two bulges that had small metal rings around them, a wire going to the small box.

“More you say?” Eridan asked, loving the way Sollux’s mismatched eyes went wide even if he couldn’t focus. The knob turned and he grinned as he watched the two bulges writhe in jerking motions as Sollux’s body went rod straight. Eridan watched how the nylon rope he had created cut just barely into the flesh that was already being rubbed raw, small droplets of yellow staining the white around wrists and ankles.

Turning the dial down to almost off he watched as Sollux’s body jerked, unable to ground itself as the light current went through. A small sob echoed from Sollux, choked off as he jerked painfully sideways. Eridan watched as yellow tears spilled forth, a slow trickle to mix with the sweat on his face.

“Never thought you would be one to cry Sol,” he said simply, hand running over one of Sollux’s bulges. It caused a sharp jolt and tingle from fingertips to shoulder. It made Eridan grin. “Then again...why would I waste such an opportunity to see more?” The knob turned, and with it so did the volume of Sollux’s sobs.

 

**John/Eridan**

**(Haircut, Restraints)**

"Would you sit still already. God, you would think I was performin brain surgery or somethin." Eridan attempted to make John sit still for the third time while doing his best to not stab him with the hair clippers he was holding. John had been asking for this for a while now, his hair growing down past the back of his neck with the tips starting to curl. He was constantly blowing his hair from his face, which was driving everyone insane since every blow to his bangs caused sudden breezes throughout the place.

"No, this is not happening. Pretty sure you don't have nearly any of the qualifications needed to do this," John said attempting to get out of the chair again only for Eridan to push him down firmly, one hand staying on his shoulder.

"You keep wrigglin like an eel and I will tie you down," Eridan growled.

"You try that and I will suck you up into a whirlwind." John said with a pout as he shifted in his seat.

"Oh stop being such a wriggler and sit still. I’ve been cuttin my own hair for years, Fef’s too, so don’t get you bulge in a knot and let me do this." He replied with a huff and was happy to see John slouch in surrender

"I'd rather be tied down," John muttered under his breath while Eridan looked over the hair that he was about to cut. That froze the scissors in his hands as he looked up to watch John in the mirror. John’s eyes were looking at the floor, his face most definitely not happy, and he was chewing on his bottom lip. For a moment all Eridan could see was John biting his lower lip with those over sized teeth, arching in the chair with his hands and ankles tied down as Eridan licked and kissed his throat. “Well are you going to cut my hair or are you going to stare at me all day? Dave wanted to show me a few of the troll movies he thought were decent and I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“R-right.” Eridan said, snapping out of his little day dream and went about cutting. John didn’t notice him slip a lock of hair into his pocket.

 

**(Fins, Dirty Talk)**

The way his fins jump when you say things to him, things that make you go red and almost pull away, keeps you going. They do a strange wiggle, jumping twitch with each word like electricity is zipping through them. Its one of the most endearing qualities about him.

“You really do like it when I have them inside you don’t you,” you say and swallow hard when you say it. Its not like it isn’t hot, feeling the way the insides of his nook clamp on your fingers, or how his bulge wraps around your wrist to urge it in further. At first it had freaked you out, knowing that trolls were neither male nor female by most human standards, had freaked you out even more when you realized you could deal with it. Now, with three fingers in Eridan’s nook and knowing that in just a little while your cock is going to be in there you are more than willing to talk dirty; even if you suck at it.

“You want more?” You ask and Eridan lets out a little breathy yes, “You want my dick ramming up in your, your Nook.” The pause is only momentary, to keep from saying pussy. You did that once and his fins had stopped that strange twitching and he had just starred at you, thoroughly killing the moment.

“Fuck John please, just pail me already,” he moans out and you have to lean in and kiss him before shifting so you can take a single ear fin in your mouth, nibbling on the tips in ways that have his arms thrown around your bare shoulders and his hips jerking upwards.

“Going to screw you into the floor. Just keep going till you can only say my name, make you feel so damn good.” The fin against your mouth does this strange updown motion before Eridan is shoving you back and wrenching your hand from his nook, other hand grabbing your hip to line you up. “Whoa, impatient aren’t weeeaahhhh.” What small amount of cool you had going is lost in the strange coolness of Eridan’s insides.

 

**(Cellphone, rimming)**

“No Dave, I can not talk right now.” And John just knows that Dave is going to be able to hear how high his voice is going despite his best efforts. He fucking is, and Dave is going to know exactly what is going on because its the same thing that has been going on the for the past two weeks and Jesus Christ Eridan’s tongue shouldn’t not be able to do that.

John is staring at the ceiling, looking for the least sexy crack with one hand on his cellphone in a death grip while the other is most likely putting holes in his sheets. Okay maybe not holes since that’s more what Eridan does but still. The troll has his icy tongue tracing over John’s balls and the base of his cock in ways that are just too hot for words even if that tongue should make him want to wrap himself in as many blankets as possible. In reality, it just makes him hotter.

“Let me guess, Ampora over?” And god damn it he can hear the fucking smirk in Dave’s voice, can see it because he’s seen it enough times in his life that its pretty much a mental emoticon to be used for ‘douche’ and ‘fuck yeah cool as shit’. The words ‘fuck off’ are on the way up his throat right when Eridan ventures lower with that tongue and ‘fuck off’? Well ‘fuck’ bleeds into ‘off’ and just comes out ‘ooooooooo’. “Yeah I thought so.” Then the line goes dead in John’s hand as Eridan’s tongue circles around his entrance, pressing and questing and holy fuck John doesn’t care if he is going to get shit three ways from Sunday next time he sees Dave. Eridan Ampora has his tongue in his ass, a hand wrapping around his cock, and all John cares about it learning just how long troll tongues are.

**Dave/Dirk**

He was tentative, slow, following the barely there curve from hip to rib cage. The scars that bisected the last two left ribs weren't there. Neither was the one that almost bisected his belly button. There were no scars here, at least none of the ones Dave had known. He kept going though, hands sliding up skin he almost knew, pressing against spots where swords had pressed in a previous session.

"That different?" When he looks up there is amber, glowing dully in the barely there light of the dying lamp. For a moment its almost him, almost, with that quirk of lips and half lidded eyes. Yet the face is too young, to new, but it tugs at Dave's heart and sends heat thrilling to his cock the same way.

"Like day and night," he says, means for it to be dumb and cheesy, but his voice doesn't do what he wants it to do so it comes out almost sincere. Amost. Dirk just looks at him.

"Come here." He finally drawls, and even that differs in just a way that tells Dave it was learned through repetition, not from actual interaction. The thought physically hurts. He climbs forwards, jeans rubbing against Dirks, creating the slight scratch of fabric as he moves forwards. The hands on his face are gloveless, the callouses all wrong in memory but right in how they feel. Dirk leads him into the kiss, but once there it is Dave who takes over.

Hands explore skin, both clutching and touching through new exploration. Dirk tastes like flat orange soda, and Dave can only wonder what his mouth must taste like with his steady diet of coffee. It is only a blip in his thought process though when Dirk runs his tongue experimentally over the back of his front teeth, making him let out the softest puff of a moan.

"So which am I?" Dirk asks against his mouth and Dave can feel the familiar smirk that is so new without the scratch of two a.m. stubble. He wants to say night. Bro was the day, his guiding light, his life line. With Dirk he is stumbling through the dark following distantly familiar constellations.

"Shut up and kiss me douchebag," he says instead. Dirk complies, and when Dave twists his tongue in just such away the moan he gets is echoingly familiar, and a few years too young.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who would like to put in prompts please leave them over on my Tumblr at leticheecopae.tumblr.com . If that doesn't work then you may leave them here, but I prefer it if they were left over on tumblr. Thanks!


End file.
